The Meaning Of Family
by Inumaru12
Summary: Gilbert's life seemed to falling apart around him so after a night of late night TV and watching sappy commercials, he decides to adopt a child. He had assumed the kid would need him more then he would need him. But oh god was he wrong. Parent!Gilbert/Adopted Child!Matthew. This is STRICTLY parental. No real pairings. Updates will probably be random.


_This is part of a AU I got from a roleplay that was Daddy!Gilbert/Adopted Son!Matthew. It is strictly parent/child relationship. Hopefully you enjoy this._

**The Meaning Of Family**

Gilbert growled as he slammed down the phone. Every time he tried to call the other he couldn't even finish dialing the number. Giving up once again, the albino sat down at the table, burying his face in his arms.

He wanted to call his brother, really he did, but after a year of not talking the thought of suddenly talking to him made Gilbert feel sick. Of course the fight had been his fault, at least he's sure that's how everyone remembers it as, and Ludwig had kicked him out of his life. Through his damn pride and arrogance, he wasn't going to be the one to call him first. He was sure Luddy would cave in and call him eventually.

But he didn't. Days turned to weeks turned to months that turned to a year. Not talking to his brother had effects on Gilbert and it made the loneliness in him grow worse. So he had worked towards what he had made plans to do even more. He wanted to replace that lonely feeling into a family.

"D-Daddy?" A hesitant whisper.

Even as a whisper, Gil heard it and sat up and turned in a instant. Seeing the small figure peeking around the doorway, the man got up from the chair and kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey there Mattie. What are you doing out of bed? It's late and all little boys should be on the train to dreamland!" He tickled the other slightly and was rewarded with a giggle.

He had only had Matthew for a few months now and the child still had good and bad days. The therapist said Matthew would probably almost always have these days but they would get less and less as he got older but might have some dealings with depression when he's older. Today was a good day since Matthew was calling him daddy.

Matthew was a little thing he was. Much smaller then most five years old his ages, most of the time mistaken as a four year old and on his bad days even mistaken as a three year old. He had long golden hair and a strange curl on his head. Bright purple eyes that were just the most adorable things and pale skin. At the moment he wore the new pajamas Gilbert had bought for him a month ago. It was a grey shirt with a yellow chick on it and dark blue pants.

"I-I was thirsty."

"Oh? Let's get you some water then babe."

Picking Matthew up, who immeditly wrapped his arms around him, Gilbert balanced him on his hip before pulling out a container of water and pouring some into a paper cup (the ones Matthew had picked out. He chose them because they had animals printed on the side. This one had a polar bear which made Matthew happy). He set the child on the counter and let him drink slowly.

"Daddy?" Matthew looked at him once he finished.

"Yeah Matt?"

"Who were you trying to call?"

Gilbert blinked and looked at his son who was staring at him curiously.

"How did you know I was trying to call someone?"

"I saw you picking up the phone and start to dial but then you put it down…You did that a lot! Did you forget the number?"

"Er…" He wondered how to explain this to a five year but decided why not. "Well, I got into a fight with my brother, your uncle now, about a year ago. I haven't talked to him in a long time and I, well, miss him. He doesn't even know about you! I…I don't know how to talk to him after us fighting so long."

The blond haired boy blinked as he looked at his adopted father.

"That's stupid." He finally decided, making Gilbert choke at the bluntness. "He's your brother and he's been your brother all your life right? So why does that make it any different since you haven't been talking? He's still your brother."

They sat there in silence as the adult pondered and the child drank the last of his water. Finally the silence was broken as Matthew yawned and the father gave a smile as he picked him up.

"Okay! Time for bed. It is way past your bed time now birdie." He chuckled, letting the other use his shoulder as a pillow.

"M'not a bird daddy." Mumbled the half asleep child.

"_Nein_. You are a bird. You're my bird in fact until the day you fly away from me. And even then you'll still be my precious birdie."

Matthew said nothing; he was falling deep asleep in Gilbert's arms. Putting the child to bed with a much practiced ease, the father leaned down and kissed the blond's brow.

"Good night Matthew; I love you."

Just as he was about to turn the light off (but keep the door open, Gilbert learned that lesson the first night) he heard Matthew say something.

"I love you too daddy."

Smiling and biting his lip a bit, Gilbert left his son to sleep and headed back towards the kitchen. He looked at the phone and thought about what Matthew had said but stopped with a sigh. He might not be able to do it now, but one day he'll be strong enough to finally call his brother and make up for that mistake.

With a sigh, Gilbert turned off the light in the kitchen and made his way to bed.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** There might be more to this idea! I don't know. It depends if inspiration hits me and I can actually write.


End file.
